1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing the ceramic coating from investment casting molds, and more particularly to an apparatus capable of automatically removing the ceramic coating from a plurality of arms of investment casting molds and carrying away for disposal the scrap ceramic material that is removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus to automatically remove the ceramic coating from investment casting molds is unknown in the prior art. Prior to the present invention, the ceramic coating was manually removed from investment casting molds by a person striking the coating with a hammer to break and knock the ceramic off the molded parts. The manual method of removing such coatings is considerably slower and less economical than the disclosed apparatus. Further, the disclosed apparatus also provides a means for efficiently carrying away the scrap ceramic material for disposal.